operation FUN WEEK
by The-Lions-Dark-Heart
Summary: the knd and the tnd have teamed up. finaly after the teams hard work to stop adult terrines the team get the week to relax at a beach resort. having fun in the sun all day all week!


*copy write warning: i do not own knd/kids next door, the rightful owner is Mr. Warburton*

_  
ages Nigel Uno: 15 Hoagie Gilligan: 16 Kuki Sanban: 15 Wallabee Beatles: 16 Abby Lincoln: 16/17 _

CHAPTER 1: op S.U.N.N.Y

it was a nice sunny morning at the treehouse of the tnd, ever since the knd said that sector v had a day off the 4 teen thay had planed a trip to the beach, bt not jst any beach, it was non other the the riko beach. It had the smoothest sand around. when they hurd there was 2 hotel rooms left they amedietly booked it.

"numbah 5 thinks the beach party is a great idea" numbah 5 spoke on the phone with one of the event planers for the hotel."maby at the end of the night there can be a lantern lift" she sugested."sounds great" the event planer said cheerfuly."and remember to take out the second bed in room 21."understood" he said yelling back at his team."take one of the beds out of room 21" he owdered."yes sir" they say as they ran out the door.  
"i lookforward to seeing you tomorrow cuz"he vsaid with happy tone."ya, see ya later mimbo" she hung up the phone and looked at her watch.  
it was 12:42pm."i better get to bed then" he said as she stoof up and walked through the dark to her room.

(next morning)

number 1 and 2 were the first to up."moring numbah 1" numbah 2 slepily greated."morning numbah 2" numbah 1 said WIDE awake.  
"so what time are we planing on leaving" numbah 2 asked as he ate some rainbow munchies."we will head out at 10:00am" nigel sat down and ate his rainbow munchies. after 30 minautes number 4 woke up."mornin munber 4" both number 1 and 2 greated."morning" he said half asleep.  
"well, know that all us guys are up, whos going to wake the girls up" hoagie asked looking at number 1."dont look at me, number 5 would kill me" nigel stood back rubbing the back of his head from the last time she hit him."what about you numbah 4, you go wake up numbah 3, i will wake up number 5" number 2 fineshed as he walked into abbys room and wally heading for kuki's room.

(after everyone is packed)

"common gus time to go" everyone loaded there bags in the trunk. numbah 5 sat in the drivers seat and number 2 sat in the passenger seat.  
number 1, 3, and 4 sat in the back seat. after a 2 hour drive they finaly arived at there destanation. all 5 of them got out og the car to stretch."what a long drive that was" numbah 1 exclaimed.  
"ya, it would have been faster to fly" hoagie pouted."it would be hard to park it anywere though"number 5 said as she opened the trunk.

they all grabbed there bags and draged thim into the hotel. once they entered they took a seat in the waiting room. nigel walked up with numbah 4 to the desk."umm, im Nigel Uno, abby's friend" numbah 1 explained.  
"ahh, abby, just hold on one second sir" the maneger looked up the name."umm room 20 and 21, correct"."yes"."right this way sir" the hotel guided them to there rooms."this room is for Nigel Uno, Hoagie Gilligan, and Abby Lincoln"  
the 3 walked into the room while kuki and wally walked next door to there room.

as the two entered the room, wally took a look at the "bed(s)"."w-why is there only one bed" wally shouted at the employie."bring another bed" he snaped."im sorry sir but its the last bed, and room left" he said aas he ran out the room.  
"ahh crud, we have to s-s-sleep in the s-s-same b-bed" he said as dirty thought ran through his mind. kuki walked over to him ad slaped him upside the head."its only for tonight wally, i will get another one in the morning" she said as she unpacked her stuff.  
"o-ok, sounds good" he shivered with a blush.

(around 5:00pm)

"wally, kuki you still in there" numbah 1, 2, and 5 knocked on the door."ya were still here" kuki giggled."good, get your swin gear on and meet us at the pool.  
_

me: i hope you gusy enjoyed, the next chapter will be comming soon.  
wally: why cant we have two beds.  
me: because i said you cant.  
wally: but...  
me: I SAID NO!

end transmission 


End file.
